A Mother's Love
by Alice-Cahill-Cullen
Summary: Summary inside...


***Summary: When Edward goes hunting with his family, he leaves Esme in charge of Bella. This is how she shows Bella just how much she loves and cares for her.***

***Disclaimer: I don't own **_Twilight_**. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction? Enjoy and please R&R!***

(Esme POV)

I nearly jumped with joy when Edward told me that he'd be leaving Bella with me. Of course, he simply leapt out the window laughing, but I was so excited because this meant I would get to spend some time with my newest daughter, though when she does get here, I'll have to ask her why she continues hanging around us, as she knows what we are, because we are vampires. Now I walked toward the door because I could hear Bella's truck coming up our driveway. I stood on the front porch so that I could greet her as soon as she got out of her truck. A soft, "Hello, Esme" was heard when the engine shut off. "Bella, you're here."

"Of course I am. I don't want to get you in trouble for not coming over. Charlie doesn't mind that I'm spending time with someone besides Edward. Besides, I like you Esme, you're really nice," she told me, as her stomach protested loudly.

"What would you like to eat, sweetheart?" I asked

"Um, eggs would be fine, thanks," she replied while approaching me and giving me a quick hug.

"Of course, my dear," I said while returning the hug. "Bella, why do you continue hanging around us knowing what we are and all?" I asked, while heading towards the kitchen we hardly used.

"I like being around you guys. There is something I've found in all of you to enjoy, not just Edward, though he is the main reason. You see, I grew up as an only child, so in Alice I found a sister, Emmett and Jasper two wild big brothers, even Rosalie sort of as a sister, Carlisle as the dad I always wanted, and you Esme, as the mother I never really had."

As she said that last part about me, I froze while transferring her eggs from the pan to the plate and my eyes welled up with venom tears that would never fall. I regained enough of my composure to finish with her eggs and bring them to her. "Here you go, my dear," I said with a smile.

"Mmm, Esme, these are delicious. For someone who doesn't eat, you sure do cook well," she said, essentially wolfing her food down.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Would you care for anything else? And please, slow down a bit, you're scaring me, bolting the food down like that. You could choke."

"Huh, I can scare a vampire. Wow, that's kinda cool. Hey, um, Esme, would you mind if I took a human moment?"

"No, go ahead, my dear. You can use mine and Carlisle's bathroom if you like."

"Thanks, mom, I'll be down in a few. I promise to be careful and not hurt myself, ok?"

"Good idea. Yes please try not to hurt yourself. I don't want to accidentally hurt you. After all you are my baby girl," I said to her as she disappeared upstairs. Wow, she considers me her mother and she loves me as well. As Jacob would say, I'm a lucky momma vamp. I listen to figure out exactly where Bella is and she is in our bedroom, as I told her to, but she doesn't sound like she's doing anything.

"Mom, come here please," I hear softly float down the stairs and I respond by flashing into my bedroom. "I'm here dear, what do you need?" I ask softly.

"I pulled a muscle when I tripped yesterday, and now I can't get my shirt off to take my shower. Would you help me?"

"Always my Little One," I said as I gently helped her get her shirt off. "There you go, my dear. Do you need help with anything else?"

"No thanks. But, um, could we maybe watch a movie later?" she asked, while her face heated up slightly.

"Sure, dear. Let me guess, _Tangled_?"

"How-"

"Emmett watches this over and over again. It drives Edward and Jasper crazy."

"Oh, okay. That's a bit strange, but then again, this is Emmett we're talking about here," she said, understanding why I knew which movie she'd pick, and she laughed.

"Meet you downstairs, honey. And try not to trip on your way down, okay?" I teased.

"Yes, mom, I'll be careful. I don't want to bleed around you," she said, laughing because she knew I was teasing her and her clumsiness.

Okay, I thought, while she's in the shower, I'm going to prepare the movie for her. I'm quite surprised that Emmett hasn't completely run down the DVD by now, he's watched it so many times. A few seconds after I finish putting the DVD in the player, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID: Alice. I answer, saying, "Alice what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just wanted to check and see how you're doing with Bella. Is she behaving?"

We're fine, and she is actually better than you guys usually are. I'm guessing you know of our little exchange earlier?"

"Yes! I'm so happy for you mom. It's great that Bella finally accepted you. I knew that it was coming, I just didn't know exactly when because I was focusing on getting to Edward in time in Volterra and watching Aro's decision about Bella's life."

"Oh, yes, and thanks for reminding me about that. I'm going to-"

"Ooh, I'm going to keep quiet about that and try to shield my thoughts from him on that."

"Thanks, 'cause he is still in deep trouble over making us leave her all alone, without protection from Laurent and Victoria. I still cannot understand why he made us do that. He should of at least let us say goodbye to her. Then maybe she wouldn't have jumped off the cliff."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I still would've," a voice behind me commented. "Jake was going to go with me, but he had to go over to Harry's because of Victoria. Victoria made him have a heart attack. I went early to the cliff because I wanted to have fun. I didn't think that Alice would see because I figured that she didn't like me anymore."

"Oh, hey, sweetheart. I didn't hear you come downstairs. Alice, I'll talk to you later, and um, no Bella Barbie when you get back, ok? Say hello to Carlisle and the rest for me, ok? Bye," I said as I hung up on Alice. "I know, Bella. Don't worry. I wasn't judging your decision. I was thinking out loud, and you do know that I just figured out what his punishment for making us leave you is. You wanna hear?"

"Um, sure, it's not bad is it?"

"No, it's not bad, but he won't enjoy one minute of it. I will drive and pick you up from school while he must drive your truck for one month straight. And if I find out that he has modified it in any way, I will make the truck even slower myself. Just enough to torture him."

"Ha, ha! That's perfect, and as an added bonus, Charlie will either be really mad or completely forgive Edward because he's actually gonna be going the speed limit for once. Thanks, mom. He's gonna hate his punishment, but he deserves it after lying to me and almost getting all of you guys killed because Aro found out about me."

"I know right. He does deserve it. Let's watch the movie now, ok?"

"Yes, mom."

After the hour and some of the movie, I carried a half-asleep Bella to her and Edward's room and lay her down on the King-sized bed that we bought for her.

"Mom," Bella mumbled, half asleep.

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you stay with me? I sometimes still have the nightmares every so often."

"Of, course I'll stay. How can I refuse extra time with my baby girl?"

"Thanks, mom."

"Love you, Bella," a few seconds later she crawled deeper into my stone arms and began to snore. I began humming tunelessly to keep her dreams peaceful.

***The End. Hope you enjoyed it. Just some Mother/Daughter fluff spiraling around in my head and I had to get it out.***


End file.
